Nonchalant Touches
by Panda Aru
Summary: Leon and Emil seem to be always touching, which causes some questioning glances and rumors here and there. The story on how their relationship blurs the lines between friendship and intimacy and how it started. Pairings: HongIce, Background; DeNor, Seborga/Seychelles, slight Japan/Taiwan, and Iggychu. Rated T for teenage speak and stuff like that.
1. A boring Wednesday Part 1

**A/N~ I decided to write this because I was kinda annoyed by the shortage of HongIce around the internet and this site. Not my best work. I haven't written fiction in ages. So if it seems a little too detailed or lacking or detail tell me, Okay?**

**So... I have a headcanon that Seborga is a Vargas. And that he likes Seychelles.**

**Warning! I Switch between Humans names and Nation Names a lot.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

Leon and Emil are almost always touching. Causing some questioning glances and a few rumors here and there. And over time the touches start to blur the line between friendship and something else.

* * *

The first incident happened on a particularly boring Wednesday.

15 minutes before the bell rung Emil and Leon walked into their homeroom together. Like they usually do. Their class was small, most nations weren't teenagers and most micronations were only middle schoolers.

The most notable students in their class were Seychelles, Seborga, many south east Asian countries and several Latin american countries.

Emil and Leon walked in set their stuff down. And like any other teenager would do: they started socializing. They made their way to watch Seborga get turned down by Seychelles.

"So, how about we go watch that new vampire movie? I hear chicks love that romantic shit and maybe we can make-out after it?" He leaned over her desk, smiled and winked.

Seychelles looked really uncomfortable, she blushed but managed to stammer out her refusal. "Um...Sorry but I'm not interested in you that way."

"It's okay babe, just remember if you ever get lonely call me, 'Kay?" He said and made his way to Emil and Leon.

"What up, Ice-man? Kong?" He greeted.

"When are you gonna stop trying to get a date with her?" Leon jokingly asked, knowing that answer was going to be along the lines of 'Never'.

"Don't worry man! She'll come around. They always do." Seborga said while turning around to look at a blushing Seychelles.

"Sure. And your passing Geometry." Emil remarked earning a smirk from Leon.

"Hey! A D+ is a passing grade!" Seborga defended.

"Just barely." Both Emil and Leon chorused.

_Ding!Ding!Ding!_

A pretty blonde haired teacher walked in. "Sit down class. And get out your homework." She instructed while taking out her own supplies.

All students did as they were told.

After taking out his homework Emil pressed his cheek against his palm and watched Leon flick a paper football across the row towards Seborga.

"Mr. Vargas, please stop throwing things. And could you go around and collect the homework." The teacher said whilst writing the day's lesson plan on the big white board.

Seborga groaned and went to collect the homework. Leaving a bored Hong Kong with a bored Iceland. Hong Kong didn't know what possessed his body to move the way it did, but it's not like either of them regret it.

As Seborga was punished and made to to sit at the front of the class, Hong Kong began to shift his position. So that now he mirrored Iceland's. Their elbows supported their heads were perched on the outsides of their shared desk.

As the lesson started Leon slid his foot nearest to Emil's so that their ankles were locked and their legs touching.

Emil looked over at his best friend and voiced his thoughts. "L-Leon? What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Hm. Nothing. Why? Am I bothering you?" Leon asked a small smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"No..It's fine." Emil's attention (attempted to) focused back to the lesson however it was kinda hard considering Leon's leg had started rubbing against his.

Emil's eyes shot daggers at Leon, but he only smiled back and continued his leg rubbing. The lesson was getting progressively boring so the teacher thought it was about time to give them work.

"Alrighty then. Mr. Vargas will be handing out some worksheets that you will complete with your desk partner." She handed a stack of papers to Seborga who groaned. As he worked his way around the class room he noticed Leon and Emil; and their legs.

He was about to say something but he was stopped when Leon's other leg almost tripped, it was an accident of course(not).

"Hurry it up, please." The teacher called. And Seborga quickly continued passing out the papers. But still keeping an eye on Hong Kong and Iceland.

As the day went on the touches became more and more intimate and by both parties . By lunch time they walked into the cafeteria with Emil's hand stuck to the bottom of Leon's sleeve, causing a few glances. When they sat down their legs connected again and one of Leon's hand placed it's self on Emil's knee. Seborga and South Korea looked at them expectantly, as if waiting for an explanation for the unnecessary touching. But Iceland and Hong Kong just started stuffing their faces with food.

"Well?" Seborga broke the food induced silence.

"What?" Hong Kong replied.

"Are there any new _developments _you want to tell us about?" South Korea said slowly while making obvious glances all the places the best friends were touching. Sadly this was all lost on the two boys.

"Korea, if you wanted to talk about gossip you should go talk to Mei or some other girl." Iceland retorted.

South Korea rolled his eyes. "I already did. And all the gossip right now is about you two. Right, Seb?" Seborga nodded.

"Us? What about us?" Both nations stopped eating and looked confused.

"You know!" Seborga said, desperate for the other two to realize what they were talking about.

"No, we don't know!" Hong Kong explained.

"...Really? You've got to be kidding me!" South Korea exclaimed.

"We honestly no idea what either of you are talking about." Iceland said growing annoyed.

"Okay, We'll explain. But first things first. Why are you guys...touching?" Seborga asked.

Confusion grew on their faces, while South Korea and Seborga continued to stare at them. Iceland and Hong Kong realized what they meant and quickly(and rather violently) separated themselves.

"No reason." Iceland explained and then asked "What are they saying about us?"

"Well, Mei saw you guys in class and apparently thought it was, and I quote 'Super Kawaii'. I heard she might have took some pictures and sent to Japan. And I'm pretty sure Japan sent the pictures and stuff to Poland, so by the end of the day everyone will know. When you guys came in she ran off saying things saying something like 'Iceland is a total uke'. Whatever that means. But before that she was having some sort of debate with her friends whether it was 'PanFin' of 'HongIce'. I vote HongIce, what do you think, Seb?" South Korea explained.

"I vote HongIce!" Seborga agreed. "Oh! And I heard that Vietnam was already writing a fanfiction."

"Wait? What's a 'uke'?" Iceland asked.

"You don't want to know." Hong Kong didn't answer him.

Both were slightly irked that rumors about them were floating around. They continued to extract information from South Korea and Seborga while they somehow found themselves in their previous position.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! This will probably be a three-shot or something.**

**Note. Mei= Taiwan**

**A/N Any advice? Suggestions?Anyone want to write me some M-rated Hongice magic?Sempai, Will you notice me?**


	2. A boring WednesdayPt 2 What's an Otaku?

**Hello! I'm back! This chapter might be a little shorter than the first one. I'll try update as soon as possible! I takes me about two days to write a chapter...Sooo...Yeah.**

**Thank You for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm really thankful! I haven't written much in the past month and reviews are my motivation!**

**I started this as a small story but now that I think about it'll probably and long mulitchapter story. **

**This hasn't been Beta'd..And I forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter: Yeah..I don't own Hetalia or anyother trademarked stuff I mention in this story.**

* * *

They continued to eat until Hong Kong remembered something. "C'mon, I've got to get some books from the library." He said and pulled Iceland up and towards the cafeteria exit.

"Hold on. I've got to get some overdue books from my locker." Iceland said as he made his way to his locker. Hong Kong followed and leaned against the lockers.

"How long have those been overdue?" Hong Kong asked.

"Not too long...Maybe 2 months..." Iceland muttered the last part, knowing his brother would kill him if he didn't return the books soon.

"Two months? I can only imagine the late fees you have!" Hong Kong said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Iceland grumbled and elbowed him. Now that the two were alone they were showing their true colors a little more.

"You wound me!" Hong Kong dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

"You're annoying, why do I even hang out with you?" Iceland teased as they made their way to the library doors.

"Because you're crazy in love with!" Hong Kong said while holding the door open for Iceland and made kissy faces at him.

"Oh God, You're so embarrassing!" Iceland whispered, now that they were in library. Dropping the books in the book return he follow Hong Kong to the Young Adult section.

"What books do you need?" He asked while watching Hong Kong pick out a few books here and there, but returning them after a quick once over.

"None. Mei usually has some club meeting everyday here in the library and I want to see what she's been saying." He explained, looking through the bookcase to a table near the manga section. A true to his word Mei along about five other girls came in and sat around the table.

Iceland moved so he was next to Hong Kong and was also peering at the girls.

"Okay girls! Urgent news! Our Predictions concerning HongIce have been confirmed! Japan has some pictures on his blog. Aren't they too cute!?" Mei said and the other girls began talking about the recent 'HongIce' activities. Meanwhile Iceland felt his face heating up.

"Hey, Leon. What do they mean by 'HongIce'?" He

"I'll explain later. Shh!" Hong Kong shushed him.

"I have the first chapter finished!" Vietnam whisper-yelled to avoid drawing the attention of the librarian as she entered. She was waving all all stack of what Hong Kong assumed to be her HongIce fanfiction.

The other girls crowded around her in order to be the first to read it.

"Wait! Let me read it aloud! No one else is here to hear it anyway." Vietnam said in order to stop the fighting.

The girls sat at the table and formed a semi-circle around Vietnam, who started a disclaimer.

"Now...This chapter is fluffy, but don't worry I plan for the second chapter to be way more steamy!"

"_Of Video Games and Experimentation. Chapter One: Video Games._

_Hong Kong looked over at his best friend, Iceland who was sitting on the floor right below where Hong Kong was seated on the couch. He studied the messy white hair, and his eyes moved down to Iceland's long pale neck. After a while his eye's skimmed over to the cream colored sweater and plaid blue pants of Iceland's school uniform. They had just came from school and neither bothered to change before they headed to Hong Kong's house. The rest of Asia had study groups or after school clubs so the house was alone._

_And this meant only one thing. No, not sex. Video Games."_

__The girls looked a bit disappointed that there was no sex. But the Iceland's face was getting redder by the minute. Hong Kong noticed and chuckled silently.

"Aren't these girls insane?" He whispered as Vietnam continued with the story.

"Yep, a little more than just insane." Iceland whispered back.

'We've got to get a copy of that story..." Hong Kong said more to himself than to Iceland.

"What!?" Iceland turned and to look at his friend like he was as insane as the girls.

"Imagine how crazy they'd get if we acted out the stuff in story! They would dissolve in a puddle of Otaku!" Hong Kong explained.

"...And that would show them! They'd never start rumors about us again!" Hong Kong continued.

"..Ehh. Are you sure that's a good idea? And what's an 'Otaku'?" Iceland asked unsure of the logic Hong Kong was using.

"You really are clueless... And of course it is! Okay, Shh. We need to find a way to get that story." By this time Vietnam had finished reading.

"I'll be posting this on my fanfiction account. So make sure to leave your reviews there!" She said as the bell rung, the story taking up all the time of their free period.

Iceland and Hong Kong ran out of the library making sure that the girls didn't spot them.

As they walked to their Geometry class Iceland asked "If she's going to post on her 'what's-it-called' account couldn't you just get it off of there?"

"Yep. I just need her account name... Wait does that mean you're going along with this?" Hong Kong asked, looking hopeful.

"...I mean, Sure why not..." Iceland shrugged, walking into the already almost full classroom. After hearing his answer Hong Kong back hugged him, rather violently. The class looked at the stumbling pair and raised their eyebrows with an obvious question, '_Were the rumors true?_'

"Ehm. Class settle down. And take out your notebooks, we've got a lot of notes to cover in order to get you guys ready for the midterm." The teacher and tall, thin black haired man with glasses said, setting up the projector.

The rest of the school day was rather boring.

Getting their stuff out of their locker, Hong Kong asked "Hey...Want hang out at my place. And turn those fangirls into a big pile of Otaku? And help me find Viet's fanfiction account?"

Iceland turned and thought about it "Yeah, sure. Lukas won't mind he'll be with Mathias anyway..."

And they made their way out of the school. Devising their obviously evil plan to destroy all HongIce shippers in W academy.

* * *

**Well, That's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it!**

**I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**Please review!**

**XOXO, Panda~(Anyone get my Exo reference?)**


	3. A boring Wednesday Pt 3 K Drama Wed

**I'm such a bad Author-kun/nim! I'm really sorry! I said I was going to update on Thursday, but since it was the 4th of July I had plans. And I was busy with my family on Friday, and a Birthday Party on Saturday and Church on Sunday and I had writers block on Monday~~ Sorry! And ignore my excuses!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**It's short. Sorry.**

* * *

Hong Kong and Iceland made sure that Vietnam and Taiwan got to the house before they did. Wednesdays were the days that every member of the South East Asia didn't have any afterschool activities. So you could say it was a full and rather loud house. Vietnam, Taiwan, and South Korea had just gotten home from school and went to get changed out of their uniforms and into more casual clothes. China, who had come home from work earlier was busy making sure that shoes were off in the house, bags were put away and all the while making sure no one(*Cough*South Korea*Cough*) went to overboard on snacks.

Vietnam and Taiwan grabbed an orange each and sat down on the couch, ready to watch some K drama and South Korea joined them a few minutes later with a pile of fruits, granola bars and candy. Japan had been seated on a couch next to theirs. For some reason He refused to watch any K drama, so instead he sat and watched Anime.

As soon as the rather cheesy, romantic opening song of the K drama came on Hong Kong and Iceland made their entrance.

"Sorry we're late, we got a bit distracted on the way here..." Hong Kong said not sounding that sorry at all. Iceland stood behind him, a hand gripped on Hong Kong's sleeve the same way it was earlier that day at lunch.

Instead of shushing them like they usually would to do anyone disrupting their K drama time, everyone, even Japan, slowly turned their heads to look at the pair with a range of different facial expressions.

Vietnam and Taiwan looked like they watching a cute cat video on youtube, Japan looked like he was trying not get a nosebleed, South Korea looked like actually looked bored and China looked as confused and lost as Seborga during math class.

After a few silent seconds passed, Hong Kong pulled Iceland to and up the stairs. Obviously heading to Hong Kong's room.

Once they passed they rest of the nations completely forgot about the television and tried to put together what had just happened.

"Not again." South Korea groaned.

"Again?" China's eyebrow quirked up.

"Yep." Vietnam replied "Again..." and begun to explain what had happened at school.

"Boys, keep the door open!" China yelled after hearing story.

A loud thump was heard, a groan and a giggle were heard a few seconds after, and the imaginations of the otakus downstairs went wild.

There was the creak of a door opening, and then "Got it!" from Hong Kong.

* * *

After being pulled upstairs, Iceland followed Hong Kong to the all too familiar setting of his room. It's the same way it was the last time he came over. The walls were a dark red("For good luck!" China and Hong Kong had said.), a small television used for gaming, a desk with laptop on it, a twin sized bed and a window overlooking the front yard. Somehow Hong Kong managed to fight his way in having one of the best rooms on the house.

As soon as they were both in the room, Hong Kong shut the door behind them and they immediately burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces?!" Hong Kong started rolling around on the floor.

"Oh God! Japan literally looked like he was going to faint from the blood loss!" Iceland replied, now rolling on the bed wrinkling the blue comforter.

"China looked so confused!"

"Do you know how much crap he's gonna give us after one of them tells him the story?!" Iceland realized.

"Oh crap..." Yet soon they were laughing even harder before.

**"Boys, keep the door open!"**

A startled Iceland fell off the the bed and groaned. Hong Kong giggled at him and went to open the door.

"Got it!" he yelled as he stuck his head out. He had the door half closed and then turned back Iceland who had gotten up and now was seated at the desk.

"Now, let's get started." Hong Kong leaned over Iceland and opened the laptop.

"So... If I were a teenage girl who writes fanfiction about real people, where would I post it?" He mused.

"Well, several of Lukas' friends' uses this site called Li-" Iceland stopped talking when he heard footsteps.

"- watch it online later! I've got to go type up my...um...report." They heard Vietnam say as she walked up the stairs. She was about to walk striaght past Hong Kong's room and into her own. But when she saw the boys huddled closely over the laptop her plans changed.

"You shouldn't stand so close to each other, people are gonna start to say stuff." She said smirking, knowing all to well of their predicament.

"Buzz off, Lien Chung!" Hong Kong said, using her full name in order to drive her off.

"Tch. Im going to be busy. So don't bother me." She said and quickly left.

"Well, like I was saying: I know of this site called LiveJournal. It's like a blog thing." Iceland explained as he typed the website's URL into the browser.

"Now all we have to do is find her account..." Hong Kong announced.

"Uhggg" Iceland proceeded to bang his head on the desk.

"Damnit!" Hong Kong joined him.

* * *

**Like I said: IM REALLY SORRY! Like, Lo Siento, Je suis désolé, etc.**

**voy a tratar de recordar como hablar español porque mi Tia viene de visita!~**

**My Aunt is coming over next week so I may be late on updating, since it's been a while since I've in Spanish to people who aren't my parents. FML. Time to relearn Spanish!**

**Anyone know of/ is going to Kcon 2013?**

**Thanks for reading! And Please Review!**

**Love~ Panda!**


	4. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble huh?

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a really bad case of writers block and I'm just really lazy. This is going to be a short sort of filler chapter. It's going to be a while until I get the plot thing going...But once I do, I assure you it's going to be the greatest mixture of cute fluff with sexy smut...I don't think I'm going to write a smut scene.. Since this story is rated T... I might write the smut as a oneshot...Who knows...**

**And here is the story and stuffs!**

* * *

After the repeated head banging on the desk, Hong Kong sat up with a plan in his head.

"One of us will have to sneak into her room. We have to check her internet history so we know where she posted the story." He said.

Iceland looked at him like he was insane, "How in the world are we going to sneak into her room! And it's not like it's that easy to check someone's internet history..."

"Don't worry, she still uses Internet Explorer. Of course her history will still be their." Hong Kong dismissed his arguments.

"Anyway, what we need is a distraction! Ice, go fall down the stairs!" He suggested, already pushing the smaller boy out of the room.

"No! It's your house! If anyone is getting hurt it's going to be you!And there must be an easier way to get in her room." Iceland retorted.

"Okay, Okay... How about we...We...Um..." Hong Kong tried to come up with different plans and ideas, but was having a really hard time doing so.

"We'll think of it later, it's getting late so I should leave soon..." Iceland said, looking out the window.

"We do you have to leave so early? Can't you, like stay the night?" Hong Kong suggested.

Iceland groaned and chuckled, "It's a school night, I have some homework to do and you do too.", he grabbed his backpack and lifted it to make his point.

Hong Kong sighed in defeat, "...Okay, but let's go downstairs first so we can kill Taiwan via Fangirl Feels!"

Iceland shouldered his backpack and followed Hong Kong down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom they saw that one sans Vietnam, were seated on the couches around the television.

They were all engrossed as they watched the 'rich and handsome' guy try to confess his feelings for the 'oblivious poor girl who has a traumatic past yet still super happy and probably owns a fruit stand' .

"Taemu, I... um, I really like you..." He said, eyes hopeful as she turned around with a large smile on her face.

"I really like you too! You're a great friend, Sena-Oppa! You've really helped me through all this drama." She said and embraced him in a platonic hug.

The viewers collectively groaned, and the ending song and credits began to appear on the screen.

"Well, sucks for him." Hong Kong said announcing their presence.

"Don't be so insensitive! You don't know what it feels like to be friend-zoned!" South Korea said from his corner on the couch.

"Shut up." Hong Kong said as he followed Iceland who went to see what Japan was watching on his laptop.

Iceland quickly lost interest in the animations and began to say goodbye.

"I'll be leaving now, it's late and Norway and Denmark are going to worry. I'll see guys tomorr- " He started.

"No! Emil, don't leave me!" Hong Kong interrupted, hugging the blond in order to keep him from moving.

"Leon, let me go!" Iceland protested, struggling to get out of his friends tight hold.

Meanwhile both Taiwan and Japan looked a little light headed. South Korea groaned again.

"Aww, my babies grow up so fast!" China cooed.

"I'm leaving. Bye." Iceland said now that he finally escaped Hong Kong's grasp.

"Wait! Hong Kong, walk him home. You know how dangerous it is for cute boys to go out a night!" China told him.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hong Kong said and bounded out the door with Iceland in tow.

* * *

Once they closed the door behind them they dissolved into giggles, loving the way that not only Taiwan but Japan too, were affected by their antics.

The walk to Iceland's house was about 10 minutes long. It was mostly filled with a nice comfortable silence.

As the came to Iceland's porch they stopped and turned to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and we can get back to our plan." Hong Kong said with a wink and a smile.

"Bye..." Iceland said blushing for a some 'stupid' reason. "S-see you tomorrow..." He said, looking down at the floor.

_Thud_

"... And that would be my family..." Iceland muttered.

"I guess I should be leaving now. I wouldn't want to make anybody angry or cause any trouble..." Hong Kong said in a tone that clearly said he definitively wouldn't mind making someone angry.

Being friends for many years, Iceland picked up the message in Hong Kong's words.

As he turned to walk off the porch, Iceland grabbed Hong Kong's wrist.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to cause any trouble, huh" He leaned up on his toes and pecked Hong Kong on the cheek.

_Thump _

_"What was that!?"_

"Good luck." Hong Kong said and rushed off, a light pink blush covering his cheeks.

'I'm gonna need it..' Iceland thought as he opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**Pretty crappy, huh? I've been really lazy lately and haven't had the motivation to write. I'll try my best to update twice a week but for the most part I'm going to update once a week...**

**Please Review!~Like Please Review!**

**Thug Panda is OUT~~**


	5. Guess who's gonna stalk their brother?

**Hey, How's it going? Im fine thanks for asking...**

**So I wanted to thank Robinfan1 for giving me that push, so this chapter is a little over 2,000 words! I really like it when readers give constructive advice! I'm not mean! I'm not going to be mad if you tell me to fix or improve on something! I'm too sensitive! You won't hurt my feelings!**

**Here it goes...**

**Warning~ Cursing, and Bashing of Internet Explorer. And in my headcanon Norway, Denmark, Sealand and Iceland live together...**

* * *

As Iceland stepped into the living room he was met with a the sight of Norway, Denmark, and Sealand crowded near the window facing the porch. It was obvious that they had been eavesdropping.

"...Hey?" Iceland tried to break the tension in the air. The others just continued to stare at him as if he suddenly grew two extra arms.

After more seconds of shock the three finally broke the silence all at once.

"Is that your boyfriend? He is isn't he! Ooh, Ice gots a boyfriend!" Sealand shouted, teasing him.

"He better not be. He isn't forcing you to do anything, is he? He better not. You know what, you shouldn't see him. You're way to young. You don't need to know about the dangers of the world just yet." Denmark began ranting wanting to protect his 'Little Brother'.

"Eh, you shouldn't be so forward. You got to play hard to get, or else it's no fun. You gotta make him suffer." Norway decided to give relationship advice.

They were are trying to be heard over each other so Iceland didn't bother trying to process their words.

"Shut up! Let's give Ice a chance to explain himself... Who is he?" Norway quieted the other two down and then directed the question to Iceland.

"Um... That's Leon, I mean Hong Kong you've met him before at- "

"Wait! You guys already call each other by your other names! No, no. That's too much. I don't he's a very good influence in you." Denmark interrupted, ready to make sure Iceland cut off all ties to the other boy.

"Let him finish." Norway ordered.

And Iceland continued, "You've met him several times. At school, at mall, here..."

"Wait! He's been in our house before! And we didn't know!" Denmark looked to the others as if trying to get them to join in his rage.

"Oh, he's that cool guy who play videos games and stuff with you!" Sealand was the only one who really remembered.

"You have friends?" Norway asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, I have friends. Yes, he does play video games with me. And I tell you guys when he's over you just never listen." Iceland exclaimed in frustration.

"...But, why did you kiss him?" Denmark dared to ask.

"...No reason. I..uh just felt like it. I mean it's not like it means anything. It was just a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing more. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!", with that Iceland did the cliched teenage girl huff, stomp, quick scurry upstairs.

"Sealand it's late, go to sleep" Norway said after Iceland ran off.

The two remaining sat at the kitchen table.

"What was the other kid's name again?' Denmark asked.

* * *

As Iceland rushed upstairs and into his room he asked himself why he acted so strangely. He usually wasn't that defensive or easily frustrated. Why was he acting like a teenage girl!

With a groan, he kicked his door open and closed, threw his backpack into some wayward direction and launched himself onto his bed. Landing face down into his pillows he decided to do what was appropriate, so he began to scream into his pillow. Letting all the weird emotions out in one long breath.

Iceland's room was almost the opposite of Hong Kong's room. Instead of red walls with blue details, his room had blue walls with red details. They both had very similar layouts in terms of furniture. Except Iceland's room faced the backyard; a small lawn with very dead and dry grass.

After screaming to his hearts content he decided that it was too late for homework and opted to go to bed. He changed and hauled the blankets over his entire head, getting into his strange sleeping position and began to drift off.

* * *

"His name is Hong Kong. You know, China's and England's kid. The one that used to be a country." Norway responded dryly.

"You mean the one with the fireworks! Those are dangerous!" Denmark started to freak out. "What if they explode all at once! We can't let him near that type of danger!"

"Calm down. It's just a small crush. But we do have to keep them monitored..." Norway thoughtfully said.

"Well... Aren't we both free like 24/7?" Denmark suggested, who better to stalk their little brother than themselves?

"...Oh, god. We are both insane!" Norway groaned and planned to look follow Iceland on the way to school and on the way back.

"But, shouldn't we warn England and China about them?" Denmark asked.

"China obviously already knows. You can't keep anything from him. But England as sure as hell doesn't."

"...So should we warn England?" Denmark pressed on.

"Naw, we are way more than capable to tackle this by ourselves."

* * *

When Iceland began to lean up and into Hong Kong, time seemed to slow down for him. He saw every detail his friends face. The long pale eyelashes. The pair of slightly pink cheeks. Pink lips that got closer and closer.

He wished could say that he regretted tempting and daring his friend to do that, but he can't. He felt his cheeks burn as Iceland whispered, "Wouldn't want to cause trouble, huh?". It's true, nothing is more fulfilling to him than causing trouble, except maybe causing trouble with his best friend.

He felt the pair of warm, soft, thin lips on his cheek. He tried not to gasp, not expecting them to be that soft. It was quick, the kiss. Yet it still managed to add some color to both of their cheeks.

He looked at Iceland directly.

"Good luck." And with that he rushed off back into the direction of his home.

He half ran half jogged home. Opening the door with an exaggerated gesture he grabbed the attention of the people still downstairs.

"I'm back!" He sang, trying not to sound awkward.

"That's nice..." South Korea said mindlessly as a played some game on his laptop.

"I risk my well being in order to walk a guest home and that's all I get?" He whined, and silence followed.

"Yeah, that's all I'm getting..." He said this to himself. "I'm going to sleep, it's late."

Once upstairs he noticed that the shower was going and Vietnam's room was wide open. And that might as well be an invitation to snoop to Hong Kong.

He crept forward making sure no one was in sight and once he made sure he dashed into the room and closed the door behind. Hopefully it would take a while until she got out of the shower.

He headed straight for the laptop in her bed. As he opened it unlocked itself, no password needed. And he got to business.

Looking through the history on all browsers until he got to Internet Explorer, which listed a site called fictionpress several times. He clicked on the link, hoping that she would be careless enough to logged in.

As the slow browser began to load he heard the sound of the shower stop. He froze. And then glared at the screen. "God damn it, hurry up!" He whispered, beginning to panic. If Vietnam found him in here she would have his head, for sure.

"Oh, shit. Oh Shit. Shit, Shit, Oh God I'm in deep shit."

The webpage finally loaded.

And true to his suspicions she was still logged in. He took one look at the account name and prayed it would stick in his mind. Then he closed the window and slammed the laptop shut and threw it back on the bed.

He heard footsteps, and they were getting nearer at an alarming rate.

Doing the only thing he could in a situation like this he dove under the bed.

* * *

It's hard to say how long he stayed under there(Probably like one hour, Hong Kong is just a drama queen). As soon as he heard small faint snores he ran out as quickly and quietly he could.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow in his room.

* * *

The next morning was a bit awkward for the Nordics.

Iceland, like usual got up and went to shower, changed and groomed himself. Although instead of having some sort of small talk at breakfast, this time he chose to stay silent. Simply eating his cereal at a comically slow pace.

Sealand had already been off to school, because the middle school starts earlier than the high school. Although it's probably the other Nation's way of torturing the micro-nations even more.

Denmark and Norway were readying themselves to follow Iceland with out him knowing. They tried to go about their morning routine as if nothing was any different. With both getting out of bed groaning and whining about "Why do we even wake up this early, all we do is stay home all day!". And then making sure Sealand is ready for school and making sure Iceland actually wakes up when he's supposed too. Everything actually went surprisingly well.

When Iceland left for school, the two waited until he was a good distance away and then began to follow from the bushes.

* * *

Hong Kong and Iceland always manage to walk the last stretch to school together. They never plan it. It just happens.

As soon as they see each other they fix their pace so they walk side by side. They walk slow enough so that they're left behind by the other students, but fast enough to not be late for their first class.

"You look like you haven't slept at all." Iceland deadpans, not bothering with a 'Hey' or 'How are you?'.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush!" Hong Kong says in falsetto voice and then continuing in his normal voice, "Guess what? Well I did some snooping last night and I've got the answer to all our problems!"

"You found a way to get Denmark not want to report you to the police for sexual harassment and possession of illegal fireworks?" Iceland asked wryly, trying to bring up what the consequences of his actions in the least embarrassing manner.

"Don't worry, I have all my stuff stashed. If China can't find them then I doubt local police can. Wait, why sexual harassme-... Oh." Hong Kong realized what he was getting at. "Hey, wait! That's your fault not mine! Why am I getting in trouble! I call foul play!" He began to defend himself.

"I'm not going to apologize. Anyway what did you find?" Iceland said, ready to change the subject.

"I found out where Vietnam posts her stories! I checked her account this morning and 'Wow, oh Wow' does she have a lot of fanfictions!" He explained as the entered the school building.

"Really? What does she write about?" Iceland asked, curious.

"Well, she writes a bunch of stuff for some for couples at our school! It's kinda creepy." They turn into their class room. Almost everyone is there already.

Seborga is just finishing his morning routine of trying to woo Seychelles.

"So, how about we go we go to the park, you know fresh air and stuff? This Sunday?" He said winking at her.

"Um, I would love to go but... I don't like you." She replied, it was a wonder how nice she was at turning him down. Most girls would have been way meaner than she was.

"It's okay, Boo. I get it, not ready. I'll see you 'round." And with that he walked over to join Iceland and Hong Kong.

"You look like shit." Was the greeting given to Hong Kong, who had been sporting the 'I only slept 4 hours last night' look today.

"Well, I don't have my cute pillow with last night!" Hong Kong responded teasingly, and nuzzled his head into Iceland's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly round his 'pillow'.

"Gross..." Seborga gagged, and fangirls in the classroom died.

* * *

**Again, Thank you to Robinfan1~**

**And thank you to all other reviews telling me how cute a fluffy my creation is~~**

**Please continue to review, favorite, follow and whatever else you can do!~**

***Plays bass heavy rap music***

**Thug Panda is Out~**


	6. Guess who scored a date? Not Seborga

**Well...Hello... It's been like what? A week? And a half? Sorry for not updating! I was busy! On the bright side I finally got my own laptop! So either two things will happen: I'll update like crazy..Or I won't update at all since I'm to busy on Tumblr**(Jjangsehun-is-jjang Follow for KPop(Mostly Exo) Attack on Titan, Free, and a few others)**Self promo over. Or on Pottermore: **YewWing15624(Add Me?)

**Thank you so very much for reviews! Feel Free to send me constructive criticism! I really want to improve!**

**Warning: Strongly UnBeta'd**

* * *

_"You look like shit." Was the greeting given to Hong Kong, who had been sporting the 'I only slept 4 hours last night' look today._

_"Well, I don't have my cute pillow with last night!" Hong Kong responded teasingly, and nuzzled his head into Iceland's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly round his 'pillow'._

_"Gross..." Seborga gagged, and fangirls in the classroom died._

* * *

"Quickly get to your seats. Get out your notes, we need to get these last ones in before we can move onto the next unit. I'll check homework tomorrow, so I expect everyone to do it and do it well." The teacher said as she set a stack a papers on her desk and then pulled up a PowerPoint presentation.

The rest of the class was a bit uneventful. Well the usual stuff happened like Hong Kong and Seborga flicked paper back and forth to each other, Seborga got and trouble and had to pass out the handouts.

During the whole class Hong Kong and Iceland did the thing. The touching thing.

And the fangirls/fanboys did their thing. The 'dying in a vortex of feels' thing.

And the non-fangirl/fanboys did their 'ewww, get a room!' thing.

During this Iceland was conflicted. He though that both of them were- maybe, just _maybe-_ enjoying these touches a little to much. That maybe they were getting into something much larger than they could hope for. However like any other teenage boy would do when they encounter feelings, he pushed the thought into the back of his mind._  
_

Hong Kong on the other hand knew that they were enjoying themselves a little too much, but that didn't mean he had to stop. Whether he admitted it out loud or not he was hoping that maybe Iceland would let him have another kiss.

The funny part though, was that neither doubted that the idea of trying to find, read, and reenact Vietnam's fanfiction was the ridicules part.

* * *

Denmark and Norway had followed Iceland all the way to school. And they weren't too pleased with what they had seen.

"Do you see that he's practically eye raping him! Make him stop!" Denmark whispered to Norway as they hid behind some bushes that lined the side walk.

Norway rolled his eyes, "You should be proud of Iceland's flirting skills. He is, after all my brother."

"Don't encourage it!" Denmark exclaimed. "We're here to monitor and protect Iceland, not judge his dating skills!" he was starting to wonder if it was only he who was worried about what could happen to his 'little brother'

He checked his watch, "They've got like ten minutes until the school starts and their walking like they've got all the time in the world! That Hong kid is a bad influence!"

"Relax, it's not like you've never been late to anything. Just admire the blossoming young love." Norway didn't seem to worry at all.

As Iceland and Hong Kong entered the school gates they had no choice but to wait until school was over to continue their covert mission.

"Coffee?" Denmark suggested.

"Coffee." Norway agreed with a nod.

* * *

Lunch came by fast, so soon Iceland, Hong Kong, South Korea and Seborga sat around a lunch table.

"- And then Spain was knocking on the door with basket of tomatoes and flowers and shit, since he was trying to make up with Romano. But Romano was hella pissed, he slammed that door right up in his face! And the tomatoes smashed all over his face!" Seborga was in the middle telling a story, while the rest listened and stuffed their faces at the same time.

As Seborga finished his story Iceland noticed that Hong Kong was a acting a bit anxious.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up in concern.

"Yea- actually come with to get some books from my locker. We'll be back later." Hong excused himself and Iceland while the other two gagged and rolled their eyes.

"Don't stay out too long, you crazy kids!" Seborga called out.

Cue blushing Iceland and an eye roll from Hong Kong.

As soon as the cafeteria doors closed behind them Hong Kong grabbed Iceland by his wrist and ran into the direction of the library. Iceland caught the gist of what was going on and tried to keep up.

"How are you sure they're going to meet again?" He panted as the were ready to enter the library.

"Oh, you know! My crazy good intuition skills..." It was hard to tell if that was sarcastic or not.

"Okay, I mean I guess it's fine as long as we don't get caught." Iceland succumbed to the force of peer pressure.

* * *

"Alright-y girls, first things first: Any new developments on our ships?"

Liechtenstein raised her hand, "It's been a long time since we've had anything to report, since most of our ships are already together."

All the other girls murmured in agreement, "We're really only following 'HongIce'..." She concluded.

_"Why is your name first?" Iceland whined._

_"Cause everyone knows I'm the real macho man here."_

_"Yeah... Right.." Iceland sarcastically agreed. _

"Your right, so any news about them?"

"...Other than the, um.. recent developments... Nothing." Liechtenstein answered and the other girls nodded their heads.

_"What recent developments?" Hong Kong asked._

_And Iceland decided not to grace that question with an answer._

"What about Vietnam's fic?" A girl asked, and the entire company turned their heads to face her.

Vietnam blushed under the watchful eyes of her readers, "I-I-I- I don't have the second chapter ready yet! I'm really sorry! I'm sorta having writers block... Please don't kill me!" She apologized and said the last part in a small voice.

The girls nodded, a bit disappointed that there wasn't much to do that day.

"Well... any cool anime recommendations?" Taiwan asked in an attempt to keep to meeting somewhat lively.

"Oh! Well there's this new one called Karneval! Oh, and and one called K project or something like that. And then this one called Free!, that one is _so_ made for this club! And a really _really_ cool one called Shigenki No Kyojin or Attack on Titan!" One of the girls gushed, and a few girls nodded along, agreeing with choice of recommendation.

_"This is boring..." Hong Kong stated the obvious._

"Have you seen No. 6! The main characters look like carbon copies of Hong Kong and Iceland!"

_The boys ears perked up at their names._

_"What was the name of that anime?" Hong Kong asked eager to remember it for obvious future uses._

_"No. 6... And you better not be thinking what I _know _you're thinking of." Iceland didn't like the idea forming in Hong Kong's mind at the moment._

"I know! And the last episodes got my emotions so worked up!" This sentence caused the other girls to glare, "SPOILERS!"

Nothing more annoying than spoilers... Unless you actual like them...(I actually love spoilers... Or else I get too curious and start to freak out...)

* * *

Iceland and Hong Kong quickly got bored now that the girls' conversations didn't revolve around them (Because they're really self centered like that...). So they decided that the rest of their free time should be spent on the roof of the school _"Like every other school themed anime show"(Wise words of Hong Kong).  
_

Iceland sat on the floor working on his homework while Hong Kong looked over the edge of the the building, contemplating how much trouble he would get in if he threw popcorn at the unsuspecting people below.

"You should work on your homework, Or else you'll be stuck at home tonight..." Iceland tried to convince Hong Kong, but really had no idea where he was going with that sentence.

"And then I won't be able walk your 'precious' ass home," He replied half joking and half for real. "But I guess I can do some of it..."

He sat down, opened a text book and began his work.

"And hurry up, we've only got like ten more minutes until class starts."

* * *

Denmark and Norway found themselves a quaint coffee shop near the school. They sat in a booth that was beside the window and ordered some coffee and muffins.

They knew that it would be a long while until school let out so rather than stake out the school like inexperienced stalkers (because they _obviously _weren't), they decided to wait in the cafe even if the workers gave them a stink eye for staying so long and only ordering a few things.

They kept themselves busy with small talk and games on their phones.

(It was actually really boring... And they're experienced stalkers...)

* * *

Classes for the rest of the day were boring, like more boring than classes on Wednesdays, if that's possible.

The teachers had decided that today was going to be 'I'm very pissed so all we're going to do is take notes in utter silence' day.

And by 'utter silence' they meant _utter silence. _One boy almost got detention for breathing to loud.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the day, students(and teachers) rushed to get their things ready and leave.

On the bright side the most teachers were too busy being complete asses to assign homework (it happens!).

"Your place today?" Hong Kong asked Iceland, purposefully suggestive and in front of their friends, accompanied with a eyebrow wiggle.

"Gross..." South Korea grumbled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Unless you want to get castrated by my brothers, I think we should go into town." Iceland said blushing and speaking truthfully about his brothers.

"Let's go change first, China will get mad if I get my uniform dirty."

They agreed to meet at the park later.

* * *

"Maybe we can get Ice to stay home tonight! You can ground him right?" Denmark asked as they rushed to get home before Iceland did.

"I am not going to ground him! Let the boy have his date and then we'll judge if he's worthy of being in with Nordics." Norway responded, being the slightly more level headed of the two, since there is no way a real level headed person would stalk their little brother and his 'boy toy'.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! **

**I'm working on a oneshot for this couple... It's going to either be rated T or M (For drug use/Smoking...and makeouts...) but I don't want to spoil it!**

**All I'm saying is that Badass leon should is one of the best leons...**

Hey, are you guys alright with more cursing? I wouldn't want to make any people feel like it's so vulgar(I'm rather picky about swears, like they have to be clever or else it isn't cool..)

***Heavy Rap Music That Totally Drowns Out Three Days Grace Plays***

**ThugPanda is out!**


	7. Guess Who Gets Frisky in the Park?

**I'm Back! I never left... I was busy, with Band Camp, and My dad took my laptop away, and-and-I've got no more excuses! School will be starting soon so I may be spotty with updates. **

**Review because I want to improve!**

* * *

_"Maybe we can get Ice to stay home tonight! You can ground him right?" Denmark asked as they rushed to get home before Iceland did._

_"I am not going to ground him! Let the boy have his date and then we'll judge if he's worthy of being in with Nordics." Norway responded, being the slightly more level headed of the two, since there is no way a real level headed person would stalk their little brother and his 'boy toy'._

* * *

It's hard to say if it was a date. It sort of went like a date.

Iceland got home didn't pay attention to his very out of breath older brothers, threw his bag into a corner of his room, and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a fashionably faded blue graphic t-shirt (Because he's a big hipster).

He may or may not have dressed a little nicer than normal but it's not like there was any particular reason for it...

His brothers noticed but decided not to say anything, cause they know how temperamental teenage girls in love can be.

Of course Denmark was silently brooding in his corner while simultaneously planning the most efficient way follow Iceland around.

Hong Kong did similarly. Going home throwing his bag (more violently then Iceland) into a corner, ignoring pestering family members, and changed. However he failed at the 'ignoring pestering family members' part since South Korea decided it was his job to dress Hong Kong like one of those Korean boy bands.

"I am not wearing pastel pants!" Hong Kong argued as South Korea pulled out an arsenal of colored skinny jeans.

"Okay...Choose." He said, holding up a two pairs of red jeans. One was a bright red and the other a darker red, similar to the color of Hong Kong's room. He grabbed the darker pair and shoved South Korea out of his room. Putting on his jeans and a plain black t-shirt he quickly he grabbed his wallet and stuffed into his back pocket.

* * *

They met near a shaded bench that had perfect view of the swings, and acting like the true five year olds they were they sprinted to the empty swing set as soon as they laid eyes on it.

As they swung they talked, and laughed, mostly about mindless things. They watched the sun set, and it was quite romantic. Not that they were dating or anything...

Both Hong Kong and Iceland knew that soon they were going to reach the point of no return on their 'relationship'. And Hong Kong wasn't too afraid of that, maybe because he'd like Iceland to kiss him some more or maybe because he tends to have a "YOLO" mentality. Iceland on the other hand was very _very _afraid, because he was worried for their friendship(and maybe Hong Kongs safety if Denmark ever found out...).

They sat for a long while, talking quietly to each other and relishing the comforting silence that settled.

And as far as they could see the park was empty. As it would be in the evening.

* * *

Of course the park wasn't empty! Crouching among the bushes lining the playground two obviously mature and sensible(not) young men kept a watchful eye on the two teenagers.

"They're not doing anything! What type of date is this!?" Norway wasn't pleased, this was not how dates went when he was a teenager.

Denmark felt relieved that this date was different than how he remembers his dates. Because back then dates rarely were this innocent. "They better be doing nothing! I swear if that boy tries anything I will neuter him right here."

"Calm down! There not doing anything! We're wasting our time here. I'm leaving" Norway dusted himself off and began to make his way to the sidewalk. "Are you coming?"

Denmark was somehow convinced that Hong Kong wasn't going to deflower Iceland as soon as they left and followed Norway.

"We're never doing this again..." Norway made clear as they walked the short distance. "If Iceland ever finds out what we did he'll murder us in our sleep!"

"...then we'll make sure he never finds out." Denmark said not feeling as guilty as Norway did.

"You're a piece of work."

* * *

So maybe Denmark was sort of wrong. No, Hong Kong didn't deflower Iceland, but maybe things picked up a bit after they left. Blame it on Hong Kong being a 'Night Person'.

So after walking a short way to a small shopping center, Hong Kong insisted on buying Ice cream cones. They sat at the shaded bench finishing the last of their cones, "You have some ice cream...on...your...lips..."

Iceland reached up to wipe the ice cream on the corner of his lips when Hong Kong decided that it was about time he caused some trouble. Grabbing Iceland's wrist he pulled him up and towards himself, pushing their lips together quickly before Iceland could pull away.

Iceland eyes widened as he felt Hong Kong's lips on his own, and let a squeak. Which only egged Hong Kong on more.

With a small push from Hong Kong, Iceland found himself laying down on the bench and looking up at Hong Kong. Who had a look on his face that could only be described as 'Mischievous'.

Before Hong Kong could say the suave, romantic, yet comedic line that was obviously forming in his head at that very moment, Iceland spoke. "Hurry up and kiss me, you ass"

And he did.

He leaned down a captured Iceland's lips between his own. Iceland's arms wrapped themselves around Hong Kong's neck. One of Hong Kong's hands settled itself on Iceland's hip and the other slipped under Iceland's thigh, managing to press his fingers into the clothed flesh; bringing that leg up a bit.

The kiss was innocent enough, nothing but lips moving against lips, no tongue or anything else. Until Iceland murmured "Leon..."

Tongues brushed, teeth clashed and their kissing kicked up a notch. Soon Hong Kong was sucking on Iceland's lower lip. Maybe we could blame on the both of them? Since Iceland was also a 'Night Person'.

The sound of footsteps were soft at first but got louder as they approached, once they were heard the pair fumbled to make themselves seem decent.

_"Oh, shit!" _

_"Get off me!"_

_"You let me go!"_

_"If we get in trouble, I'm saying you started it!"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I am also working on a possible rated oneshot for this pair too. So keep an eye out for it, okay?**

**My tumblr: Jjangsehun-is-jjang, send me a message if you want to know anything about when I'm going to update okay? And give me your tumblr's too! I'll follow if I like them!**

**And my slightly inactive tumblr: Im-Kawaii-and-your-not**

***Heavy rap plays***

***ThugPanda appears and Swaggers her way out***

**Bye, tapioca pearls! **Can I call you guys that?


End file.
